


Out of Breath

by Nevanna



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Age Difference, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Roger finds a new way to test Alex.





	Out of Breath

Roger has _that_ smile on his face, the one that means, _I want to try something new_. In his lap, opened and stretched and filled, Alex can only wait for instructions.

“Lean back, just a bit,” Roger says, and Alex obeys, feeling one large hand support his back while the other presses flat against his chest. Roger’s lips move again, warmth flares from his fingers, and the next time Alex tries to draw air into his lungs…

…he finds it more difficult to breathe with each moment, each thrust…

...and his thoughts unravel as the room blurs…

…and he tries and tries and _tries_ not to surrender to the darkness at the edges of his sight.

Just as he starts to wonder if he can endure much more, the magical grip on Alex’s lungs and throat eases, and as the breath gusts out of him, he collapses against Roger and spills over them both. He doesn’t think that he’s ever felt such delicious, agonizing tension build and release inside him.

“Magnificent,” Roger murmurs, stroking the sweaty tangles of Alex’s hair. “I’ve always known how much you enjoy testing your limits. We’ll see if you can last even longer next time.”


End file.
